1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to masonry work, including grouting and mortaring of masonry structures. More specifically, the present invention comprises a relatively soft and pliable, resilient device for applying grout, mortar, or a similar substance to the flue liner of a chimney or the like. The present applicator includes an electrically powered vibrator therein, to assist in tamping or packing the grout material against the interior of the flue liner and into any crevices and gaps within the flue liner.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional masonry chimneys and similar structures incorporate a flue liner formed of a refractory material of some sort, e.g., vitreous clay or the like, with a brick or other masonry wall or veneer applied about the exterior of the flue liner. These flue liners are capable of withstanding relatively high temperatures when in proper condition. However, age, poor workmanship and/or materials, and/or other factors can result in their deterioration and need for repair.
As a result, various techniques have been developed in the past for relining or repairing cracks, crevices, gaps, and other damage to the flue liners in masonry chimney construction. The general object of these various devices and techniques is to affect an economical and safe repair, and prolong the life of the chimney and flue. However, due to the flue repair apparatus developed in the past, the materials and labor involved are generally rather high. While such repair may be more economical than tearing down and rebuilding the entire chimney, it can nevertheless result in a considerable expenditure for the chimney owner. Moreover, the use of relatively rigid devices passing through the flue liner can result in less than optimum repair and sealing of the flue liner due to uneven joints between liner sections and other problems. Such rigid metal devices must of course be constructed so as to provide sufficient clearance through the flue at all points of travel, which can result in relatively wide gaps between the tool and the flue interior at some points and corresponding irregularities in the thickness and consistency of the material applied to the interior of the flue.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a masonry chimney repair apparatus and method which accommodates such irregularities within the flue liner, and provides a relatively uniform application of the grout or other material within the flue liner. More importantly, the apparatus and method must provide a positive means of assuring that any critical cracks, crevices, joints, gaps, etc. in the flue liner, are completely filled and sealed with the grout or other material used. The present invention accomplishes this requirement by means of a relatively soft and resilient foam or sponge applicator which is configured to fit closely within the dimensions of the flue. The exterior surface of the applicator is coated with a rubberized material (e.g., a tripolymer substance) for flexibility and to preclude the adhesion of grout material thereto. Moreover, the present invention includes an electric vibrator within the foam or sponge applicator, in order to tamp or compact the grout material solidly within any cracks, crevices, and gaps within the flue liner.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,374 issued on Jul. 20, 1915 to Wash Coe, titled “Chimney Lining Apparatus,” describes a multiple purpose apparatus for chimney flue repair. The Coe device includes a series of attachments for washing and brushing out loose mortar, and for reapplying fresh mortar to the interior of the flue. The applicator and trowel assembly used in the Coe device is relatively complex, comprising a pair of relatively thin and flexible mortar applicators and a trowel below the applicators. The trowel is formed of a series of rigid metal sheets, and is adjustable to fit different sizes of chimney flues. Coe also provides two concentric pipes or tubes, with the inner pipe used to lower and lift his apparatus, and the surrounding outer pipe used as a conduit for mortar. Coe does not disclose the use of a vibrator device installed within a solid, three-dimensional applicator formed of a coated resilient foam material, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,967 issued on Apr. 29, 1975 to Joseph R. Loggins et al., titled “Method For Lining Gun Brick In Coke Ovens,” describes a method using a rigid metal tube which is inserted into the flue of a coke oven, as used in the manufacture of steel. Grout is poured or forced between the steel tube and the interior of the oven flue, with the tube remaining fixed in position during the operation. No tamping vibrator or resilient applicator is disclosed by Loggins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,958 issued on Nov. 1, 1977 to Raymond A. Hanson, titled “Slipforming Method And Apparatus For In Situ Lining Of An Upwardly Open Shaft With Monolithic Concrete,” describes a method and apparatus for lining a drilled shaft, rather than a chimney flue or the like. The Hanson device comprises a pair of closely fitting shells, with the distance between the outer edge of the inner shell and the wall of the shaft defining the thickness of the concrete liner as it is applied. Concrete is forced down the pipe suspending the apparatus and between the outer or upper and lower or inner shells of the device, where it is extruded from the edge of the gap between the shells. While Hanson provides a tamping vibrator in his device, he does not provide any form of flexible, resilient applicator, as provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,949 issued on Jun. 3, 1980 to Raymond A. Hanson, titled “Slipform Apparatus For Vertical Bores,” describes a complex, multi-segmented device. The devices of the '949 and '958 (discussed immediately above) U.S. patents to the same inventor are closely related, and are directed to forming a lining within a relatively deep drilled hole, rather than repairing an existing flue liner within a chimney or the like. The device of the Hanson '949 U.S. patent is formed of a series of rigid cylindrical sections, with flexibility provided by a steering mechanism to allow the segments to turn to follow bends in the path of the hole. No flexible, resilient foam applicator or tamping vibrator mechanism is disclosed in the Hanson '949 U.S. patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,813 issued on Mar. 3, 1981 to Eugene C. Farrell, Jr., titled “Apparatus For Applying A Flowable Coating Material To The Interior Of A Stack,” describes a two sided or edged trowel device which may be pushed through the chimney from below, or drawn through the chimney from above. The device is somewhat smaller than the interior span of the chimney, and thus requires additional apparatus to hold the device against the flue walls to which the concrete or other mortar is being applied. The mortar is forced upwardly from below to the applicator, rather than being poured downwardly to the applicator, as in the present invention. Farrell, Jr. does not disclose any form of tamping vibrator or the use of a flexible, resilient material for the applicator, as in the applicator of the present invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,045,911 published on Nov. 5, 1980 to Peter Roth, titled “Method And Apparatus For Providing Chimney Flues With Insulated Coatings,” describes a “vibrating bell” which is lowered into a chimney, with a loose particulate substance poured around the bell and tamped into place due to the vibrations. The primary point of the disclosure is the lifting means for the bell, and the load sensing apparatus for indirectly detecting the amount of material applied atop the bell during operation. No flexible, resilient applicator, lower draw-down line or cable, or use of a liquid or plastic mortar or grout material is disclosed in the '911 British Patent Publication.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-80,424 issued on Apr. 13, 1987 to Nippon Steel Corporation, titled “Repairing Method For Chimney Lining,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) the repair of a refractory furnace chimney. A metal shell is installed within the chimney, and repair material is packed between the metal shell and the chimney wall. The metal shell is of course rigid, and cannot provide the resiliency of the present applicator. Moreover, the shell apparently remains fixed in place after the repair has been completed, or at least the shell does not move during the repair process. No tamping vibrator means is apparent in the '424 Japanese Patent Publication.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.